Little People
by colourmebeautiful
Summary: Loosely based on Les Miserables - Revolution is iminent, and the students of Shiz are at the forefront. With the brains of Elphaba, and the charm and influence of one Master Tiggular, what could go wrong? Bad summary, just come and R&R..Very AU.
1. Prologue

A/N: What am I thinking, starting a new story? Well, I discovered Les Mis, so I then got this idea.. Basically, very loosely based on some of the events in Les Mis. Very, very AU – some of the characters are a little..well, different. Booksicalverse/AU Off topic slightly, don't forget to vote in the ff awards!

Disclaimer: I own neither Wicked nor Les Mis.

--

Revolution was in the air. The students were turning angry; Dillamond's undignified dismissal was the final straw. Elphaba was both proud and terrified; the blind eyes of Shiz had finally been opened. But these concerned voices were the voices of boys – none, except perhaps for Boq, had any true knowledge of politics, apart from the overheard drunken ramblings of their pompous and ignorant fathers. The Wizard had gone too far, this she was certain of – this newfound discrimination affected not only the Animals, the poor, discarded Animals, but the variety of Oz was dying. Quadlings being confined to their own land by force, Munchkins sneered at and mocked openly in the street instead of being welcomed as valued, if slightly short, members of the rich culture that made their great land great.

Elphaba feared for herself – if the most ordinary of the races in Oz were being attacked and feared and hated, what would become of her? Green skinned abnormality. There was no name for what she was, no label – a pure unknown enemy. Who would protect her if Oz turned against her? Nessa? Who could be sure the discrimination wouldn't stretch to the disabled? The fear sat constantly in her stomach, the reports she read daily in the papers making her feel sick with dread.

Walking through Shiz one night, she noticed a crowd of people in the square. It was a Tuesday, a normally quiet night full of study. But there must have been nearly two hundred students, shouting and cheering. She pushed her way to the front, curious as to what was going on. To her surprise, a boy stood on a box, two other boys flanking his sides.

"This hatred that has formed thanks to the Wizard has to end! Oz is only great because of the unity that connects us all. What is Oz if a Quadling and a Vinkan can not stand side by side? It's not Oz, and it's not a place where I want to live!" His impassioned speech was met with more raucous cheers. "The Wizard has become so maddened with power, he's neglecting the feelings of the people who live here! True Ozians! He's betraying the people who gave him such trust! Can we keep power in the hands of this bastard?!" Elphaba flinched, and the crowd cried in agreement.

"Master Tiggular!" Madame Morrible was pushing her way through the crowd, flapping at the boys who tried in vain to hold her back. "If you'll come with me.."

Elphaba stole one look at Morrible, and gulped. Everybody knew how close she was with the Wizard, and this Master Tiggular would surely be punished severely. She turned and fled, before Morrible saw her. If she was to help Tiggular win the fight against injustice, she would need to remain undetected.

Master Tiggular's words had ignited a fire in her soul – a fire that would destroy this regime of intolerance and hatred.

That night, Oz's first great Revolution began.

--

A/N: That's just the prologue..Please review and give me feedback? Look, the buttons right there..g'on..you know you want to..your mouse is just itching to..go on! Reviews make me so ridiculously happy, you won't even believe!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks everyone for the great feedback! Really made my day, so I decided to spend my evening writing another chapter rather than doing stupid coursework :D. Just to point out, I haven't seen/read Les Mis, but I've heard all the songs and know what happens and other details. I've also seen most of the French series (I study French, at varying degrees of success..). Well, anyway I hope you enjoy the new chapter. The speech is a little..formal, but it sort of works better I think than like "Oh my god it's revolution time!" haha. Anyway, hope you enjoy, PLEEEASE review! :)

--

"What, may I ask, were you doing?" Morrible's fishy features were too close to his own, and he could smell the sour tea on her breath. "Master Tiggular, I trust you are aware of the policy Shiz holds on public protestation?"

"Free speech is a right that cannot be withdrawn, Madame." His features remained steady and firm, much to the old woman's annoyance. "Unless the Wizard intends to change that, as well as all the other rules and regulations of Oz he's crushed without a second thought?" He smiled at her innocently. Her eyes bulged even more than was usual, and he struggled to stifle a laugh. Oh, how amusing it was to antagonise this foul woman. "I trust you're a Unionist, Madame?"

"Well," She stammered, those fishy eyes darting around the room, "It is not right for a teacher to share her political views with a student." She adjusted her bosom authoritatively, and he struggled not to laugh again. "Is something the matter, Master Tiggular?" A painted eyebrow raised, and he regained his composure.

"No, nothing Madame. I'm sorry, I have studying to do..may I leave?" She sighed.

"You may. But remember, Master Tiggular. Speaking out is perhaps not the wisest thing to do. So, please refrain. Study well, prepare yourself for the future. King of the Vinkus is a heavy role to take. You must be ready." They both knew each ruler of each region had as little power as a six year old munchkin. They used to matter, at one time, but the Wizard ensured all power lay with him. Pomp and circumstance was all that the title held now.

"I shall one day be a King who treats all his subjects equally, and give each man, woman and child the rights to make their own choices, to go where they please in my kingdom, and most importantly, I shall not let power go to my head. I shall not murder, and corrupt and destroy the lives of the innocent." He rose from the chair, glaring at the woman triumphantly. "I will not protest publicly anymore. You know as well as I do, Shiz is the last school left that will take me. So you may take me off your enemies list for now, Madame." He flashed her a smile, and left, shutting the door behind him.

One of his greatest assets as a young revolutionary, he thought, was his power to lie. Oh, he wouldn't speak out publicly anymore. But he would bring Oz down from underneath, one emerald brick at a time.

--

Elphaba pulled down the dusty book, stumbling under the sudden weight. She had found it in the references, stuck in some neglected, long forgotten corner of the library. The elaborate lettering read _"The True Timeline of Oz"_. The book was old, she could see, and must have been truly forgotten; it was far too extreme to still be on the shelves with the Wizard's knowledge. She flipped through the pages, until she found the timeline she was looking for.

_The Wizard's Arrival. The Great Drought. The Banns. The Restriction of Animal Movement is enforced with violence for the first time. The Quadlings rebel, and are quashed with unprecedented aggression and violence by the Gale Force._

Elphaba slammed the book shut angrily. Each event read like a nightmare; this had to end. Tucking the heavy volume into her now heaving back, she rushed out of the library, and into the pouring rain. She cursed; she hated the rain, and the inconvenience it brought along with it. Sighing, she pulled her jacket over her head, trying to save herself from the worst of the rain, and rushed out from under the cover of the library and into the storm.

No sensible soul was out in this horrible night. The lamps dotted around campus guided her, but the wind was fierce, and she felt fear rise in her stomach. Each shadow became an attacker, each howl of the wind a scream. Her imagination always ran wild in a storm. A figure huddled under an umbrella approached, and Elphaba shrugged into her clothes to avoid being seen. She passed the figure, a man, she could tell from the large height and broad shoulders. She stole a glance at his face, and recognized him instantly.

"Master Tiggular!" He whipped round to face her.

"How may I be of service?"

"I just wanted to say, I admired your speech." He murmured his thanks, and began walking again. "What did Morrible say?" He halted, and faced her once more.

"I am no longer allowed to protest against the Wizard publicly. So, of course, I will abandon the cause." He moved to leave. "And now, Miss, I must be off."

"Master Tiggular, wait. I can help you. We can start the change, together." She reached out and touched his shoulder lightly. He sighed, and turned to face her again.

"Call me Fiyero, please. None of this 'Master Tiggular' shit. I can't, I've got to give it up. The Wizard is the right person to control this great Oz, I can see that now." He moved closer, and placed his lips by her ear. "We're being watched. Grommetik hides in the shadows. Shiz is no longer safe. I have no intention of stopping my protestations. Come to the Philosophy Club tomorrow night. Ask for Tiggy, and Boq will come and get you." He leant back away from her, and said at normal volume "Well, it's been a pleasure, Miss.."

"_Curfew begins in five minutes_. _All students are to be in their dormitories in five minutes_." Madame Morrible's shrill voice boomed out over the entire campus, amplified by sorcery.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Elphaba hurried into the night, leaving Fiyero staring after her. His every nerve burned with the power of electricity, his eyes ached to see her again. But he didn't know her name, and if she didn't attend the gathering tomorrow night, he might never see her again. Shiz was a big place.

--

A/N: Omg..what's that button? The review button! G'on, make my day..please? I hate to beg, but..please?


	3. Chapter 2

The plans for revolution marched on the next day; Fiyero and Boq came together to make a list of points to make at the meeting that night, to research the history of Oz further, and to think of possible courses of action. Of course, they hoped that enough students would turn out to support them, and with that support there would also be suggestions and enthusiasm for the cause.

"What did Morrible say?" Boq asked distractedly, gazing at the essays splayed on the table and absently chewing on a pen.

"Not much, nothing surprising, anyway. She just told me that the public protesting has to stop. But that's to be expected, everyone knows about her and the Wizard." He groaned, and stretched out in his chair. "Boq, that's my lucky pen, d'you really have to chew it to oblivion?" He hit the Munchkin on the head, and the pen fell out of his mouth and landed with a clatter on the table. Boq stared at him.

"Sorry. Lurline, what's wrong with you, anyway? You've been arsey all day." Fiyero rolled his eyes, and pulled some random papers into his lap, and began to read. "Fi?" Fiyero continued to read. Boq sighed. "Fine, I'm going out." Fiyero waved goodbye distractedly, his eyes not moving from the paper.

When Boq had left, he threw the papers down and rubbed his temples. He had known that organising the students into one movement would be difficult, but with his friends help, he may be able to do it. He hoped to Lurline that the mysterious girl would come to the meeting as she had promised. She had been so huddled into her clothes, so hidden in the shadows that it had been impossible to see her face. Her voice seemed so clear in his mind, though he had only heard her say a few words. Her words echoed in his mind – _"We can start the change, together." _But if she didn't come, he might never see her again – he just had to pray to the Unnamed God that he'd hear her voice.

--

Elphaba hadn't slept that night; she'd spent the evening pouring over every piece of literature she had that could relate to the trouble Oz now found itself in. She wanted to be as prepared as possible for the meeting that evening. She knew that she could contribute something meaningful and helpful to the protest, and she desperately wanted to be part of something good.

She made her way to the meeting that night with a strange, fluttering feeling in her stomach.

She knocked on the heavy door of the Philosophy Club, feeling slightly sick. She'd heard things about this place, and began to wonder if it wasn't all some perverted trick. The door creaked open, and a strange looking woman answered it.

"'Ow may I be of service, luvvie?" The woman's wild eyes darted around the place, making Elphaba feel uneasy.

"Is Tiggy here?" Her voice was soft and uneasy, and the woman threw her head back and cackled.

"Tiggy! Another of your revolutionary lot!" She walked away, mumbling to herself. She heard the heavy thump of male footsteps, but instead of the expected Boq, she saw the tall figure of Fiyero. The butterflies in her stomach returned, and she tried to avoid staring at him. She saw no recognition on his handsome features, in fact she was sure she saw disgust, or disappointment at least, and she felt sad for a strange reason she didn't understand. He gestured for her to follow him, which she did. They walked to the room where the meeting was taking place in awkward silence.

The room was packed with students, mainly boys, with the exception of a blonde girl surrounded by equally blonde, but less pretty, girls on the stage. Fiyero left her at the back of the room, striding confidently to the stage.

--

She hadn't come. He realised on his way home that he'd forgotten to tell her the time, so had gotten here an hour earlier than he had planned to, just to ensure that he would be able to see her. But all the girls here had the same squeakily polished speech, not the deliciously husky voice he'd heard. All the girls were too short; for even huddled into herself, the girl had been decidedly tall.

As the hall began to fill, he'd insisted on answering the door. It was stupid, he knew, but if he could just hear her speak..

"_Tiggy! Another of your revolutionary lot!"_ The harsh voice of that bizarre woman interrupted his thoughts, and he stepped off the stage to go and get this latest addition to the group.

As he walked into the lobby, he thought his eyes must be playing tricks on him. The thin, slightly nervous looking girl was beautiful, it must be said, with her long, enchanting cascade of her and her defined features, but that aside, she was decidedly..green. He sighed; this was not her either, for surely he would have seen a green tinge about the woman's face, even in the dim light of the storm.

They walked together in silence, although Fiyero's tongue itched to say something to this strange creature. The crowd were becoming restless, so he left her at the back of the room and made his way to the stage. He cleared his throat, and banged on the floor with his foot for silence. Hundreds of eyes stared at him, and he cleared his throat nervously.

"Thank you all for coming," His voice was shaking, and he felt Boq touch his shoulder. He cleared his throat and began again. "You all know why you're here. You're all tired of the oppression Oz has suffered at the hands." The crowd murmured their approval. "The Wizard thinks he can just fly here in his balloon, and claim power over the native citizens." The crowd spoke again, louder this time, and Fiyero was encouraged. "We need to make our voices heard, and we need to let all of Oz know that we, the future generation of Oz, will not stand for this outrage any longer!" The hall erupted in cheers and the crowd surged forward in pure enthusiasm for his words, which both surprised and embarrassed him. Taking advantage of the sudden euphoria, Fiyero stepped off the platform to observe the rest of the meeting from the back. Boq had worked hard on this too, giving up his time and crafting each point so carefully. He deserved his chance to speak too.

He managed to slip through the crowd, now seemingly at least fifty people thicker than it had been five minutes ago. He managed to find a space at the back, and watched as Boq spoke. Out of intrest, he looked around the room, and finally noticed the woman stood next to him.

She saw him staring, and frowned a little. He had the decency to blush, and she smiled despite herself.

"Another great speech. You seem to have the talent to rile them up." His eyes widened, his smile stretched.

"It's you!" She looked down awkwardly. "I was worried you wouldn't come." He explained. She raised an eyebrow.

"One less person would make no difference." She smiled, almost sadly he thought, and he found himself smiling comfortingly back. "Listen, Fiyero.."

"Wait. Please, just tell me your name before you continue. Should we be interrupted." He flashed another smile at her, and she sighed.

"My name really doesn't matter so much. What's in a name? People are subjects of hate campaigns because of their names. What does a name really show?"

He thought about what she was saying. "You're right.." he sighed, scarcely wanting to admit his true reason for longing to know her name. He came up with another, considerably less contrived and predictable, reason. "Tell me this though. How would I find you should I somehow lose you?"

"Master Fiyero, in case you haven't noticed, I'm green. None too difficult to find, surely?"

"Fine, simply a name to the face, then." She laughed then, showing Fiyero her pearly white teeth and deep pink tongue.

"My, aren't you the persistent one. If it means that much to you, it's El-"

"Well, well, well. Master Tiggular. Up to your tricks again?" Fiyero shut his eyes woefully. Oh Lurline.

"Madame Morrible." Boq suddenly called out from the front, and Fiyero's eyes snapped open. "If you don't mind, we are having a meeting. As of this moment, all people residing in Shiz, including Munchkins like myself, for the moment, have the right to free speech and privacy. You and your friends," he gestured to the few Gale Forcers positioned behind her, "Are not welcome at our private party." Madame Morrible's fishy mouth flapped open and shut for a moment, before she turned and left, following the bemused Gale Force.

--

A/N: This chapter literally took forever to write! It's been rewritten totally twice, and tweaked a few times. I'm still not totally happy with it, but it's the best I can do as of this moment! Hope you enjoyed it; don't forget to drop a review in.


	4. Chapter 3

"Well, that went well." Fiyero muttered under his breath as he, Boq and Galinda returned to Shiz. He was certain that he, Boq and Galinda were the only sober people at that hideous mess of a meeting. He knew he should have expected it to go wrong, just as everything else he touched did, but a feeling of bitter disappointment lurked in his gut, swelling and waiting to choke him. He swallowed.

"It wasn't that bad" Boq replied. "We got a good half hour out of them before it went totally mad." Galinda giggled, and Fiyero glared at her, and she stared at the ground. Boq looked at them strangely, and continued talking. "Who was that girl you were talking to, anyway Fi?"

"Hmm?" Just thinking of her made his chest ache. "Oh, no one. I don't even know her name."

"Does she go to Shiz?" Galinda's pretty little voice asked, and he smiled. Of course!

"Yes! She must do! You might know her!" He laughed excitedly and, before he knew what he was doing, twirled around on the spot happily. When he came to a halt, Galinda and Boq were staring at him.

"What's so special about her, anyway?" Boq laughed. "You only spoke to her for a minute." Fiyero ignored him. Boq rolled his eyes. "You and your runaway heart." Fiyero glared at him – what a hypocrite. Boq swallowed and shrugged.

Galinda had been watching the pair's exchange with baffled curiosity. She didn't understand the way that boys minds worked.

"What does she look like?" Galinda trotted to his side and slipped her arm through his. Boq rolled his eyes.

"Well, she's got black hair, blue eyes.." Galinda mused over this.

"Anything else? There are several girls with black hair and blue eyes at Shiz, Yero."

"She's tall, pin thin, pointy nose –"

"Green skin?"

"Yes! Do you know her?" His heart thudded against his chest, and Boq and Galinda exchanged glances.

"Of course, who could miss that?" She snorted. "That's Elphaba. She's a bit strange, really. I shared a room with her for the first year, before you arrived. We became friends, I suppose. Best friends, even. We have our sorcery tutorial together. Surely I've told you about her?" Fiyero thought for a moment, and opened his mouth to speak, but Galinda cut him off. "That'll teach you to never listen when I speak." She grinned at him, and he blushed. "It's no wonder she was at the meeting, anyway. She's incredibly devoted to Animal rights, and to the rights of all the people of Oz."

"D'you think..Galin, d'you think she'd help us?"

"Sure. I can speak to her tomorrow, and ask her?"

Fiyero nodded, his heart beating like the hunting drums of the Arjiki.

Elphaba sat in her room, surrounded by papers. The joys of having a private room, although it was attached to Nessa's. No squealing roommate to interrupt her. Although, she had come to miss that pretty little blonde's enthusiasm – everything had begun to seem so hopeless. And she was lonely, so lonely, working on a hopeless case by herself.

How could one girl change anything? But – the meeting. There had been so many there, and not all of them could have been there with the intention of getting drunk and being depraved, could they? She sighed, taking off her glasses and rubbing her temples. It was too late, and she was tired. Bed seemed tempting.

She had just changed into her nightgown when there was a knock at the door. She opened it a crack, hiding behind it and poking her head round. It was Galinda. She smiled despite her exhaustion, and simply laughed when Galinda grabbed her in a crushing hug.

"It's nice to see you too, Lin." She sniffed, and wrinkled her nose. "Have you been drinking?"

"Only a little." Elphaba raised her eyebrow, and noticed the blonde was swaying.

"How can I help you? I was about to go to bed." She frowned a little, but Galinda was oblivious.

"I came to tell you that –" There was another knock at the door, and Elphaba walked over, and poked her head round.

"Hi Elphie." It was Boq.

"Has my room become a club without my knowledge? It's the middle of the night – go home!"

"Is Galinda here? She ran away from us, we thought she might have come here." Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Galinda, Boq's here to collect you." The silly creature squealed and ran to the door, scooting past both Elphaba and a stunned Boq and running down the corridor.

"She's drunk. Fiyero had some Winkie beer; I guess it must have more effect on girls." Elphaba merely mumbled a vague reply, having no real knowledge on the effects of alcohol. "You were at the meeting?"

"Yes. I left after Morrible came, though."

"Fiyero was talking about you." She jolted, he thought. "He'd like you to help us."

"Well..that'd be good. I guess. Now, I really am very tired. Would you mind leaving? Oh, and making sure Galinda doesn't get lost or kidnapped would be a help to." She smiled at him, and pushed him out into the corridor. She leant against the closed door.

Now the change could begin.

**A/N: Sorry I've been away so long! I've got so much work to do, I don't know when this will be updated again, I just wanted to move it on a bit. This is really just a filler. But I will TRY and do more in the next few weeks. Reviews are love. Hope you're all well, my pretties. **


End file.
